Por você!
by Pat Calmon
Summary: “Ele voltou”... E repetir essas palavras foi suficiente para respirar um pouco mais aliviado. Mesmo que ainda se envergonhasse do que lhe disse naquele último encontro. Da dor que lhe causou... Levemente Dastiel, nada explícito... Para você Anarco.


_**Por Você!**_

"_Ele voltou"_

Foi preciso apenas essa curta frase de Bobby, para que arrumasse suas coisas de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila; esquecesse por completo o apocalipse e o novo plano para derrotar Lúcifer; entrasse no chevy e percorresse a longa distância até Dakota, chegando ao ferro velho em velocidade recorde, sem paradas, sem desvios.

"_Ele voltou"_

Ainda podia ouvir a voz ansiosa do velho caçador, o seu chamado urgente, sua angústia do outro lado da linha... Todos os sinais que Bobby não conseguia esconder de que a situação não era nada boa.

Bobby não dera detalhes, mas Dean entendeu que deveria chegar rápido.

Quando na metade do caminho, Dean ligou pela décima vez, nervoso e gritando diante das respostas curtas e nada esclarecedoras fornecidas, Sam acabou por lhe tomar o celular, para seguirem em silêncio e chegarem inteiros.

"_Ele voltou..." _

"_... Mas não está nada bem rapaz... Talvez... Ele não..." _Foi o máximo que arrancou de Bobby, no último contato.

Contudo, Dean não acreditava nisso... Seu anjo não seria tão facilmente derrotado. Ele estava bem, ou melhor, ficaria bem... Estaria lá para garantir isso.

Lembrar que ele mesmo estava ali respirando novamente, com o coração batendo, vivo, era a maior prova de que tudo podia ser possível em se tratando do seu soldadinho nerd. Por essa razão, sempre soube bem lá no fundo, que ele voltaria. Mesmo depois de uma luta desigual em que tinha se sacrificado, por eles, Dean sabia que Cass daria um jeito de retornar... Sentia.

"_Ele voltou"_

E iria ficar...

Tinha uma convicção profunda de que Castiel sempre sairia vencedor de qualquer batalha... Acreditava piamente que aquela força poderosa que o arrancara do abismo, não poderia sucumbir tão facilmente... Ele era forte, era esperto e era... Especial... Muito especial.

O anjo se tornara parte da família, ganhara seu respeito, sua amizade e assim como Bobby, Jo, Ellen, ele conseguira vencer sua constante teimosia e burlar todas as defesas, que começou a erguer ao longo daqueles anos, ao redor de seus sentimentos mais profundos... Fincando raízes em seu coração de maneira sutil e lenta... Se tornando importante e insubstituível em sua vida.

"_Ele voltou" _

E repetir essas palavras foi suficiente para respirar um pouco mais aliviado. Mesmo que ainda se envergonhasse do que lhe disse naquele último encontro. Da dor que lhe causou... De ter estendido a mão e apagado a luz da inocência, esperança e restos de fé do seu olhar... Mesmo que se envergonhasse de ter sido egoísta, arrogante e mesquinho em achar que naquela guerra apenas os seus medos e sentimentos eram relevantes... Por achar que apenas ele ou Sam eram importantes... E não eram...

Dean sabia exatamente como Castiel se sentiu... Por que sentiu o mesmo ao ver seu irmão fazer todas as escolhas erradas que podia, sem se importar em lhe machucar... E entender um coração partido, lhe deu a resignação de perceber que merecera cada soco, cada grito, cada olhar de desaprovação, desprezo e, pior, decepção.

"_Ele voltou"_

O mantra ecoava em sua mente, se alojou em seu peito e empurrou seu pé com mais força no acelerador.

Sam ao seu lado parecia compreender completamente a sua ansiedade, sua urgência, pois se manteve em silêncio durante todo o trajeto, agradecendo, não saberia agora a quem, em oração, ele ter reaparecido. Isso, não só por gostar do anjo, mas principalmente por que entendia o quanto Castiel significava para o irmão.

Cantando pneus à porta de Bobby, Dean saiu apressado do Impala, correu em direção a casa, entrou com todo o desespero e alegria que sentia, parando pálido no meio da sala ante a visão do anjo deitado de costas sobre o sofá.

O sol do fim de tarde lançava seus raios sobre o corpo franzino, como se alguém quisesse deixar ainda mais óbvio a que ponto alguém pode se sacrificar pelos que ama.

Castiel inerte, indefeso, inconsciente, parecia o sobrevivente de uma bomba atômica...

Dean se aproximou para observar o anjo coberto apenas pelos farrapos do terno e da capa. E, sem se importar em demonstrar o quanto a visão do anjo o abalara, levou um punho à boca para sufocar um gemido de dor.

Apesar dos esforços de Bobby, não havia muito que um humano pudesse fazer.

O peito retalhado exibindo o selo ainda sangrava. Toda a pele visível de seu corpo estava coberta de queimaduras. Algumas tão profundas, que chegavam até o osso; Seu farto cabelo, escuro e sedoso, já não existia; E seu rosto inocente estava tão destruído, que Dean quase nada encontrava de seu amigo naquela figura maltratada.

Aqui e ali, alguns curativos e Dean imaginou que estes, provavelmente, escondiam ferimentos ainda piores.

Dando dois passos trôpegos à frente, os olhos vermelhos, repletos de lágrimas contidas; a garganta apertada, a boca seca, sem chão, Dean sentou ao lado de Castiel, suavemente, estendendo a mão em direção ao rosto contrito, para afastá-la logo em seguida sem tocá-lo com medo de machucá-lo ainda mais.

Vindo de muito longe, ainda pode escutar a voz do irmão e de Bobby, não registrando quase nada do que eles diziam. Seus ouvidos estavam atentos a respiração do anjo. Seus olhos não se afastavam de sua face. Seu coração batia pequeno, falhando. Não apenas pelo que seus olhos podiam ver, mas pela certeza de que por dentro, Castiel poderia estar ainda mais dilacerado e destruído.

E a culpa era apenas sua.

"_Abandonei tudo por você" _Ele lhe dissera e não apenas uma vez.

Talvez só tenha realmente entendido a profundidade daquela fé irrestrita, daquela confiança cega, muito tarde para dizer, demonstrar ou fazê-lo acreditar no quanto precisava ser digno de sua amizade... De seus sentimentos.

Devagar aproximou sua mão da do anjo... Porém não a tomou ou afagou... Deixou apenas que elas repousassem juntas, lado a lado, se tocando levemente. Até que, suspirando, entrelaçou seus dedos mínimos, numa carícia que talvez jamais se permitisse novamente.

"_Cass" _

Em resposta, um par de intensos olhos azuis surgiu por trás de todo o estrago em sua face

Castiel nada disse, ou talvez não pudesse... Entretanto seus olhos diziam tudo.

Seus olhos se derramavam cheios de perguntas, de dúvidas, de esperança...

Seus olhos sorriam, por que viam Dean e nada mais que ele... Dean Inteiro, perfeito, firme, lhe observando... Sorrindo e chorando como tão poucas vezes se permitia fazer.

Seus olhos liam a alma do caçador, e o que viu em seu íntimo, fez seu coração bater mais forte, e em conseqüência, seu corpo começou a se curar mais rápido...

Seus olhos descobriram que Dean o amava. Talvez não como desejava ser amado, mas tão intensamente, que só essa certeza valeria sacrificar muito mais que sua eternidade...

Por que saber que significava tanto para Dean, recompensava toda a dor que passou e que sentia agora... Pois só uma coisa o impeliu a lutar para colar cada pedaço daquele corpo humano, frágil e quebrado que possuía e retornar...

"_Você conseguiu Cass... Você voltou" _

Seus olhos responderam... Gritaram...

"_Por você!"_

* * *

_Obs: Não vou dizer que é Dastiel, por que não sei se pode ser considerada assim, já que o "amor romântico" descrito aqui é unilateral._

"_Anarco Girl, escrevi pensando em você... Olha como vai entender esse comentário viu criatura U.U... Brincadeira... Sei que você é fã do casal."_


End file.
